For the Greater Good
by Kiwiwutwut
Summary: The blond man drank in the sight the bespectacled man below him. Body flushed as crimson as his hair. Though he was pale, Albus's smooth skin was decorated with expanses of freckles. Gellert studied them. Taking in the scattered constellations that adorned his lovers body.


_For the greater good_

A soft pop echoed in the frosted evening air. A tall, thin man with waves of bright auburn hair appeared quite suddenly outside of what appeared to be an abandoned building. It was an eyesore. The lawn overgrown and wild. Paint that was once an eggshell blue was tarnished and grey- peeling back against the splintered wood holding the house together. The windows were boarded, and to any passerby it would seem vacant, but the man knew better.

Albus Dumbledore strode up to the disheveled shack, nerves fluttering in his stomach. Was it excitement? The possibility of seeing him again, or the still raw anger churning in his abdomen- he wasn't sure.

A sharp rap on the door with his knuckles and the door cracked open almost instantaneously, as if the owner had been expecting him. A cerulean blue eye shown through the gap, narrowing upon seeing Albus.

"Albus." The door opened more, and an angular blond head popped out, eyes wide. "You shouldn't be here." His voice was hoarse and scratchy, as if it had been awhile since he spoke. Albus burst through the door, knocking the other man back and further into the shabby room.

Thin fingers gripped the collar of Gellert Grindelwald's shirt, and pushed him against the opposing wall. "How did you find me?" His face was unphased by the brutality of his old friend.

"I need answers, Gellert." The intruder ignored his question, his eyes alight with fury. His nerves dissipated and were replaced by a red hot rage that welled up in his chest. "I know you say it. I need to know…" He sputtered, losing his emotional grip. "...Did i...did I kill Ariana?"

Blue eyes, brimming with tears and anger glared fiercely into a pair that nearly matched his. In the low firelight, Albus witnessed the striking contrast of Gellerts' delectable heterochromia. One eye was a light sapphire blue, the other freckled with black. He was instantly reminded of the myth of Dorian Gray. It was as if his own sight was battling with the light and dark, but inevitably the dark started to claim the blonde's still handsome face. His misdeeds were showing, as plain as on the literate portrait.

"We both know that no matter what I tell you, you're going to continue to blame yourself for the rest of your life."

Albus let go of the older man's collar and settled him sturdy on his feet once more. He looked around as the room, adjusting his glasses. Low light reflected off mountains of ancient tomes and texts. Rolls of parchment were scattered on every available surface. Used tea bags and empty bottles of whisky littered the tables and floor. It was as much an eyesore as the outside.

This wasn't like Gellert. Albus had always known him to be meticulous and proud, in both his own physical appearance, and any work space or room he happened to be in.

"Why are you really here, Albus?"

He turned on his heel, meeting the others eyes again. Ire still bubbling mildly in his stomach.

"You left."

"Of course I left."

"YOU ABANDONED ME. YOU ABANDONED US."

"Us?" Gellert was taken aback. Albus slammed his shoulders square against the exposed rotting wood once more. He knew it was rough through the thin fabric , but he didn't care.

"Yes. Us." He put one hand over the blonde's chest, feeling a quaking heartbeat, the other cupped the hollow of his cheek. He studied those speckled, impossibly blue eyes. They had always had the uncanny ability to communicate without words. His eyes mirrored his passion- all that Albus' wanted to say.

The candle light extinguished, and he felt a fan of hot breath on him before a pair of rough lips pressed against his own.

The blonde tasted of drink and stale tea. Typically an unpleasant offense, but in this moment it was an elixir of life, bringing Albus' more life than he had felt in nearly a year.

Now he was the once shoved against the solid door across the shack. His hands amiss, now braced above his head in a tight grip. All he felt was tongue and teeth- quelling his anger. It simmered the fury, and replenished him with a primal urgency.

He knew that he loved this man. Though he had never quite allowed his mind to take his affections here. Only once, when he was stood in front of the Mirror of Erised had he seen this. It was pushed to the back of his mind as quickly as he had seen it.

This pale, powerful force of a man had created a weakness in him. He had always been dead set on never allowing him to see the extent of this hold. Albus' tensed under his lips, as a harsh pressure welled in his chest.

'This is a trick.' His mind screamed with urgency.

As if his mind was read, Grindelwald's husky voice rose from the dip where his neck and shoulder met. "I never meant…" He muttered between chaste kisses. "I only wanted to protect you." There were bruises pulsing the red head's wrists, but he surrendered to it.

"I can't be without you, Albus. This has been killing me."

"It can't have."

"This…" He pulled back, shaking the other man with the hold on his wrists. "...is everything to me." Gellert released him and ran his ghostly lithe fingers along the tight vest encasing the younger man. Albus maintained his posture, physically free but still mentally restrained.

"How do I know this isn't a trick?"

"Albus, I-"

"You left me."

"I left because... I lov-." He stopped abruptly, his fingers twisted harshly into the course fabric. "I can't live with what I have put you through."

"Don't lie to me."

"I could never lie to you."

Grindelwald pulled out his wand and tapped his throat. "I make this vow, Albus. I l-." He was cut off by a finger pressed to his lips. A golden glow emitting from deep in his throat. Although his eyes had adjusted to the complete blackness, the light illuminated and he saw Gellert as if he never had before.

Perfect golden curls, ringleted around his angled face. Harsh jaw and cheeks, cut in the dim light. This svelte lips were always playing on a mischievous smile. It was part of his charm. He was dirty, disheveled and the most handsome being Albus had ever laid eyes on.

Without another word he pulled a glittering orb from his throat, tied closely to his wand, and passed it between them. It hummed and rested on Albus' chest before sinking through his clothes and into his heart.

A warmth flooded him, from the tips of his ears to his toes.

He hardly had time to gain composure before his lips were caught in another crushing kiss. It was frantic, and told a story of desperation. The way Gellerts fingers clawed aimlessly at the folds of the others garments. A note of frustration in his motions and Albus was unceremoniously swept up off his feet and tossed onto the heap that would be considered a bed.

Gellert flicked his wand again and balls of luminous flame erupted around them. They were of no concern, slowly bobbing, casting ominous shadows along the cracked and chipped walls.

Albus could see Gellert clearly. His chest heaving. His eyes determined. Driven with something wild.

His shirt popped open, one brass button at a time before billowing to the floor with a quiet ease.

His skin so astonishingly pale. It was as if those corded muscles had never felt the heat of sunlight.

Gellert ripped Albus' vest open, his shirt soon after and threw both to the floor. The blonde's high-waisted trousers fit snug against his narrow hips. Albus sat up, fingering the hem, asking for the intrusive garment to be removed. He obliged, getting to his feet and slipping the pants down toned, pearly thighs.

There was nothing left on the other man's body save for a necklace that bore a steel symbol. A triangle, with a circle and a line vertically through the shapes. It was the symbol of the deathly hallows. The very objects they had been hunting. Those that would make them masters of death. It glinted against his smooth, alabaster skin.

Another flick of his wand and the remainder of Albus's clothes were off and neatly folded on the chair nearest them. Albus chuckled, his long auburn tresses fanned out around him.

"I never thought I could have you... like this." The fair haired man's voice was still grainy, as if it strained him to speak.

Albus raked his eyes across the expanses of heated skin before him. If he never bore witness to this again, he wanted to memorize as much as he could.

The twin moles accenting the sharp of the older man's hip. His erection standing proudly. Pulsing with anticipation. His thin, but shapely lips- parched. His eyes heavily lidded with arousal.

His chest was glistening with sweat. Was it the heat from the fire? Albus never got the chance to ask. A burning erupted across his own flesh the second they touched. A hardness pressed flush against his thigh. Dangerously close to his own.

It was all slick bodies and gasps of hot breath. Albus let go. He let his fingers explore all the places his imagination wouldn't allow.

The blond man drank in the sight the bespectacled man below him. Body flushed as crimson as his hair. Though he was pale, Albus's smooth skin was decorated with expanses of freckles. Gellert studied them. Taking in the scattered constellations that adorned his lovers body.

His wand wove carelessly, his eyes narrowing. Albus's hands were restrained above him as they had been before. He pulled at his binds gently, but knew his wand was too far and there was nothing he could do.

He trusted the other man. Despite it all, and more than anything. He submitted to the older man, his eyes pleading. He wanted this more than he could put into words. He relaxed in his binds.

"Do you know how extraordinary you are, Albus?" His sculpted fingers traced the corded muscles of the subservient man's jaw. His eyes were dark now, long white lashes cascading shadows over the high of his cheekbone.

Albus was once again reminded of a character from literature. Gellert Grindelwald awoken memories of tales from the bible. Specifically the fall of Lucifer. The most beautiful angel. The favourite. He was so cunning. So brilliant. So dangerous.

The blond climbed up, resting one knee on either side of Albus's hips, pressing their lengths together in a swift motion. He leaned up and kissed the blood bond scar that they both bore across their palms. Fingers tracing the thin white line of the mortal wound, as his lips pressured each digit of his lovers hands.

"I've wanted this longer than I can say, Albus." He captured his lovers lips in a tender kiss before grinding his hips down, their members sliding in unison. Albus threw his head back, a shuttered moan falling from his full lips.

He wanted to express his feelings but he couldn't find any words important enough. Instead he bucked his hips up and caughts the blonde's bottom lip in between his teeth- tugging it lightly.

"What are you waiting for?" His grin was coy. A devious smile split across the face of the man seated atop him. He seized both hard members and stroked them together, squeezing the base and rubbing a circle of precum across the heads in equal accordance. He quickened his pace, keeping Albus' thrusting hips in place with his flexed legs.

*"Sei geduldig…" He purred, maintaining a steady rhythm, while climbing off and seating himself between albus' twitching thighs. The darker haired man's head was thrown back, moans coming out in heavy gasps and sighs. With quick wandwork he cast a nonverbal spell at his lover before tilting his hips up, both hands now gripping an extended leg.

They were both lubricated. The spell handy in preparing both of their bodies. This wasn't something he had the patience for, despite the advice to his lover. He wanted the younger man. Now.

Gellert rocked his hips softly against the other man's entrance. The head of his cock pushing past the ring of tight muscle. He felt Albus' tense around him. It took everything in him to keep still. His body was aching to thrust deep and with abandon, but he waited. It was only a few moments before a shaky croak of, "Move" erupted from the submissive man.

Grindelwald pulled out almost entirely before thrusting back in full hilt, biting back a cry of pleasure. He quickly gained momentum, pushing in time with Albus' rocks against him until they were moving in a fluid motion. He rested one leg against his shoulder and gripped the weeping cock bouncing enthusiastically against the swell of the red head's folded torso.

Albus' was thrashing against his restraints, unable to hold back his throaty lascivious moans.

Beads of sweat welled in his hairline. He watched them fall elegantly down the flushed and freckled face of his lover, resembling tears.

**"Ich liebe dich." His words came out as a whispered hiss before a blinding white heat took over him. Ropes of release filled the studious man, his own climax followed suit- spilling out over his chest and the blonde's hand.

***"Mein Schatz…You are everything to me." Sweat soaked blonde curls enveloped them both as Gellert leaned in for a kiss before pulling out and collapsing next to the other man.

"Albus… Where have you been?" The youthful but worry-lined face of Minerva Mcgonagall greeted him as he stepped out of the fireplace. A crisp burst of blue flame nudged him before smoldering out.

"I had personal business, Minerva. I apologize."

"The Minister of Magic has called for your assistance an hour ago, Albus. I suggest you go. Gellert Grindelwald has been found and they are moving in for his capture tonight."

*german: Be patient.

**german: I love you.

***german: My treasure.


End file.
